Brand New Day
'''Brand New Day '''is the sole single released by Guava Trio. Lyrics Kanji= だからストーリーはある　君といつか出会ったように いつももう始まってる　一緒にでかけよう はじめの一歩で　煮詰まってまたリセット 一人歩きしてた　昨日まての WHY せーので行こうよ STEP　いつものモータウンで 未来のホログラフィー　まだ DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT 誰もが夢の途中　時は流れるために　ぼくらを連れ出してゆく だからストーリーはある　とびきりの君に変わるように いつももう始まってる　一緒にでかけよう そこにストーリーはある　新しい恋みつけるように いつも光ってる　そうさ brand new days へこんだ昨日リセット　勇気づいてまた new step うなづけなかった　昨日までに bye 迷う日もあって　イケてる日もあって ぼくらのホログラフィー　ちょっと見えてきた 誰もか旅の途中　時　流れるために　違う「今」落としてゆく だからストーリーはある　君といつか出会ったように いつももう始まってる　一緒にでかけよう そこにストーリーはある　目の前のものがすべてじゃない また生まれてく　そうさ brand new days だからストーリーはある　とびきりの君に変わるように いつももう始まってる　一緒にでかけよう そこにストーリーはある　目の前のものがすべてじゃない また生まれてく　そうさ brand new days |-| Romaji= Dakara STORY wa aru kimi to itsuka deatta you ni Itsumo mou hajimatteru issho ni dekakeyou Hajime no ippo de nitsumatte mata RESET Hitori arukishiteta kinou made no WHY See no de ikou yo STEP itsumo no MOOTAUN de Mirai no HOLOGRAPHY mada DON"T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT Daremo ga yume no tochuu toki wa nagareru tame ni bokura wo tsuredashite yuku Dakara STORY wa aru tobikiri no kimi ni kawaru you ni Itsumo mou hajimatteru issho ni dekakeyou Soko ni STORY wa aru atarashii koi mitsukeru you ni Itsumo hikatteru sou sa BRAND NEW DAY Hekonda kinou RESET yuuki tsuite mata NEW STEP Unazukenakatta kinou made ni BYE Mayou hi mo atte iketeru hi mo atte Bokura no HOLOGRAPHY chotto miete kita Daremo ga tabi no tochuu toki nagareru tame ni chigau "ima" otoshite yuku Dakara STORY wa aru kimi to itsuka deatta you ni Itsumo mou hajimatteru issho ni dekakeyou Soko ni STORY wa aru me no mae no mono ga subete ja nai Mata umareteku sou sa BRAND NEW DAY Dakara STORY wa aru tobikiri no kimi ni kawaru you ni Itsumo mou hajimatteru issho ni dekakeyou Soko ni STORY wa aru me no mae no mono ga subete ja nai Mata umareteku sou sa BRAND NEW DAY |-| English= That's why there's always a story, like when I first met you It's always already begun, so let's depart together It boils down with the first step, and I have to reset again I was walking alone up until yesterday...why is that? Let's take that first step together, with that usual Motown tune The future's still a hologram, because you don't know what you want yet Everyone is in the midst of dreaming...time flows forward, and takes us with it That's why there's always a story, so you can become the best you can be It's always already begun, so let's depart together There's a story there, like finding a new love It's always shining, that's right, Brand New Day Reset yourself from a gloomy yesterday, and take a new step with courage And say goodbye to a yesterday you couldn't accept There were days I feel lost, and days that were wonderful And bit by bit I begin to see our holography Everyone is in the midst of dreaming...time flows forward, and leaves behind a different "now" That's why there's always a story, like when I first met you It's always already begun, so let's depart together There's a story there, what you see before you isn't all that there is It'll be born again...that's right, Brand New Day That's why there's always a story, so you can become the best you can be It's always already begun, so let's depart together There's a story there, what you see before you isn't all that there is It'll be born again...that's right, Brand New Day Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Theme Songs